Rising From The Ashes
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Roxy had survived Kingsman training, and much more besides. She wasn't about to quit now.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingsman movies, or any of the associated characters._

 _Summary: There is something to be said for an excellent view of the countryside. Roxy had survived training as a Kingsman Agent, and far more beyond that. She wasn't about to quit now._

* * *

 **Rising From The Ashes**

Roxy, Agent Lancelot of the Kingsman Tailoring Agency was younger than most of the Kingsman Agents, and had the benefit of being among familiar surroundings that gave her an excellent view of the incoming missile. It wasn't much of an advantage, but it gave her the few vital seconds to scramble off the bed and throw herself out of the window.

The force of the explosion threw her far enough that she wasn't immediately incinerated, but not far enough to avoid the disaster zone entirely. She landed near the edge of the crater, rubble tumbling down on top of her.

* * *

It took Roxy two days to dig herself out, and another to get to a pharmacy where she could get supplies to treat herself for burns and broken bones. She would have gone to a hospital, feigning amnesia, but the Blue Rash Virus was in full swing, and no hospital, clinic or medically-equipped shelter had the room.

That done, she tried to contact the other agent safehouses, to no avail. Kingsman was gone in it's entirety. Roxy was alone.

Or perhaps not. Eggsy had been in Sweden, being put through the wringer by Tilde's father, and Merlin was not listed on the database. If anyone could have escaped the purge, it would be Merlin. For now, there was nothing Roxy could do but wait, and trust them, as she had before.

Finding a public terminal, Roxy called the number Eggsy had given her a year ago, his mother's contact details. If Eggsy was dead, she would know, and even if she didn't know where he was, Roxy could shelter there and research until she was capable of doing more than standing.

* * *

Roxy had never been hugged as hard as when Eggsy staggered back through his Mum's door, closely followed by Harry Hart. (And oh, but that had been a story and a half! Roxy was almost glad she had been trapped under rubble for most of it.)

They went and got thoroughly drunk together, grieving for all those who had been lost. Once they were sober again, they got down to business. Life would go on, after all, even in the face of tragedy. Obviously, there was some re-structuring to do.

Roxy would transfer to Statesmen for a few months, training under the new Agent Whiskey before returning to become the new Merlin. By then, the rebuilding should be completed enough to re-open the shop and salvage what they could from Headquarters. Where the new one would be located was still up for question. Harry Hart would return as Galahad. About of the non-agent support staff had been absent when the missiles hit, and they could begin recruiting there.

Eggsy was more complicated. His face was more serious than Roxy had ever seen it when he explained that he needed to work things out with Tilde before he committed to anything. Having her life on the line, facing a possible life without her, had pushed them beyond "boyfriend/girlfriend-who-happens-to-be-royalty" and they needed to work out what that was.

Potentially becoming a Prince would put Eggsy firmly in the public eye, restricting what he could do as an Agent, but in all likely hood he would only be a Prince-Consort, with Tilde as the one-day Queen. Kingsmen operated in secrecy, a point of pride that no-one would ever know or acknowledge what they did. They could work around it.

* * *

Kingsman had fallen, but they would rise again.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: Look, I have feelings about killing off one of the two female characters who wasn't the Villain or the Love Interest, ok?_

 _Not to say that I don't absolutely love both Tilde and Poppy, and Ginger's backstory and role was awesome, but I was pissed when Roxy died. We saw her jump off the bed an saw the missile incoming, so I decided that she made one of the_ _hair's-breadth escapes that Kingsmen are so good at. I may continue this, or I may not, it will depend on how inspired I am._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


End file.
